A Spell Gone Wrong, But So Right
by Mousey123
Summary: When England tries to get revenge on America by casting a spell and it goes terribly wrong, what will happen to all the countries present? They're bosses take advantage of the situation and send them off to a private school in the American Midwest. While there, they find Eva and her nerdy friends, only to discover even more mysteries surround the group. Rated T for now, may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"Dumbledora the explora," England muttered the incantion under breath as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration," Take my strength and turn it into light. Take this light and cause some fright in America." He waited as he felt the magic flowing through his veins spark, enjoying the sensation that would feel painfully hot to most. 'That ought to get America back for throughing me under the bus at the last world meeting' he thought triumphantly as he felt the familiar sensation die down.

The large browed Brit walked up the stairs to the main story of his quiant cottage style home. 'The spell should take affect on him during the World Conference, and then he will be immensly embarassed! Oh why did I not think of this sooner?' These thoughts and many other crossed the scheming man's mind as he made tea for himself. As he finally sat down with his piping hot tea, the door bell rang causing him to graon and set his tea down as he moved toward the door. As soon as England opened the door his eyes narrowed into a venomous glare. Standing at his front door was none other than his long time frenemy; Francis Bonnefoy or just France. "What the bloody hell do you want Frog?!" the Brit spat as he was -this- close to slamming the door in France's face. The French personification faked a hurt expression as he stood there,"I merely wanted to make sure you hadn't killed yourself with that charcoal you call food."

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, then the door had been slammed in his face. "Angleterre!" France called with a wounded voice. "I am just going to ignore that frog," England muttered," and I was having such a good day too. Oh well..."

Little did our foul tempered Brit know of just what fright he had inflicted upon himself and his fellow countries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next world meeting, and all of the countries had gathered in New York City, including myself. The only reason I had come was because I wished to see what hell I had caused America by casting that spell on him a few weeks ago. I smirked as the thought of all the possiblities passed through my head.

"Ohonhonhon, someone is very gleeful today, non?" France inquiered as he walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I turned and shook him off," You bloody wanker, get the bloody hell off of me!" The other blond smirked and winked at me before sauntering off towards Prussia and Spain. My face heated up slightly and I shook my head. The only time we were civil with one another was when France wasn't flirting with everything that moves, which isn't very often.

"Attention everyone, please return to your seats and for once please don't starts a fight, ja?" Germany yelled," Same rules as normal. Everyone gets 8 minutes to talk, no going over. No talking while others are presenting, and raise your hand to speak." It was not a second after Germany's normal routine of 'laying down the law' that I felt magic pool in the room. I was starting to get a little bit excited until I noticed the magic pooling around each nation. I glanced over to the only other nation that could also sense magic, Norway, and found the slightest confusion in his normally expressionless face. That soon vanished as he looked over at me and rolled his eyes, probably assuming it was a mishape on my end. Well assuming makes you an ass, why else would it be ass-uming? Great now I sound like America...

The magic continued to grow until it blinded me. Now I was starting to become highly unamsued. Had my brothers tried to intercept my spell and messed it up...again? When the light faded enough for me to see, I looked around. At first I was sure I was hallucinating, because all around the room stood young teenage versions of the nations that had been present. The spell had even changed our clothes to more teenage like as I was in my punk rock era clothes. I saw France's blue eyes traveling over my body, from my red converese clad feet to my messy blond hair that had mint green and TARDIS blue streaks in it. Just great, not only did all the personifications get turned into teens, but I also gave France the libdo of one. This is going to be intersting trying sort this out.

The one thing that still didn't make sense though was the fact that the spell had caused fright, but it hadn't just been directed at America. That's when it struck me upside my head like a stone; I had never specified that it had to be the personification, just the nation. Therefore, some how, the spell had been cast over part of America, more specifically the meeting room. The spell had still done it's job, it had caused fright IN America, just not to the personification as I had hoped. Just bloody great.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Hello everyone! This is my first on going fanfiction, so please review! I would love to get some feedback!**

**Anyway, little more foul langue in this chapter*glares at England and Maddie( one of the OCs)* Both of you need to go scub out your mouths, oh so does S. Italy. You get to meet some of the major OCs in this one. Please enjoy~Mouseh[A/N]**

England's POV

"Say what now...?" America looked over the screen displaying all of our bosses," You want us to go to Middle School because we all got turned into 14 year olds by England?" All of the bosses looked exasperated as my boss replied," Yes, America we want you all to go Genenieve Middle. It's a private middle school that links into ... France! Don't start trying to molest Mr. England, just because he is a teenager!" France had been grabbing and kneading my ass, but I wasn't about to point that out by telling him to bug off. It was more embarrassing, however to have been caught by my BOSS having such a thing happen. "Ohonhonhon, but he was enjoying, Prime Minister," France countered," Perhaps, he likes this version of me better?"

France then found himself on the floor after having been slapped across the face; hard. I glared at him with absoulute annoyance," I was not enjoying that at all! I only kept quiet so my boss didn't catch you, frog. Bloody hell France, either keep your hands to yourself or get out of the room. I won't put up with you molesting me!" The frog then got up slowly, muttering quietly about 'how much 'is beautiful face hurt', and smirked at me.

"Anyway, you will all pose as 8th graders there, and we will not let you come home just because you were expelled. Which, by the way, is impossible, so don't bother to try," the Prime Minister contiued after shaking his head and glaring at France, Spain, and Prussia," We will talk priviately with all of you later on." With that, the conference call on the screen went blank.

Many of the countries glared over at me or were looking each other over. Well I am so bloody sorry you look better as a fucking teenager! I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the conference roomand towards my hotel room. I soon felt an arm thrown around my waist and almost growled in frustration," What do you want France?!" The arm tightened and stopped me from walking foward," Would you like to accompany moi to my room?" I tried to fight my way out of the Frenchmen's grasp, " Of course I bloody well don't." As I struggled France switched his grip on me and pinned me to the wall. Ahh... wait what is he doing? My question was soon answered as he pressed his lips into mine.

My eyes shot wide open at the motion, and I flailed to get out. However, apparently that damn frog is stronger than I am and kept kissing me. He pulled back for air and to tease me," Why do you struggle so much mon cher? Surely you would like a little attention,oui?" My body was telling me that it very much enjoyed the kiss, but my mind was shouting that this was France and he was surely only going after me because he wanted sex. "Wha...Why are you... doing this?" I panted. Hurt swept across the Frenchmen's features as his azure eyes locked onto my own emerald pair.

"Mon cher, what do you mean 'why am I doing this'?" he asked as though he wanted to think he had misheard. I laughed mirthlessly," You're saying that like you don't go around hitting on people just to makeout with them if they're attractive! Is this some kind of joke to you?" "Non, il n'est pas*!" he looked truly distressed," s'il vous plait, Angleterre*!" "English please France. I don't know what you are saying," I said gently. In all honestly I did know what he is saying, I just didn't want to tell him that.

Instead of replying he kissed me again, seeming to try and convince me that he was honest in his intentions. I gave in and kissed back briefly before breaking away to clear my voice," If you're going to keep this up at least come to my room so you can tell why you're suddenly after me like some kind of moth to a flame." I was released and we walked down the remainder of the hallway to the elevator, straightening our sightly ruffled clothes as we went. It remained silent, but not uncomfortabely so. I gazed at the red wall patterned wall paper with paintings, pastel colored forests depicted in them.

We both paused at my door and France smirked at me after I got my key card. After swiping the card multiple times( damn hotels just had to switch to electronic key cards ), France pushed past me and walked into the large suite before sitting on the bed as though he had followed me back for a quiant little talk about the weather. " So mon cher, you wish to know why I kissed you, non?" he shifted so he was lying stretched across the bed in a less than innocent manner. I nodded warily, the my green eyes narrowed into slits. I watched silently as France got up and walked over to me," Since your spell went wrong, it would zeem that you benefited from it greatly, non? After all, who can't resit you when you look like zhat." He gestered to my red converese, dark blue ripped skiny jeans, and a tight fitting Sex Pistols t-shirt. That was the wrong thing to say to me frog...

"So you only wanted to snog me because I look like I did in my punk rock era?! Bloody wanker, get the bloody 'ell out of my room!" I shouted at him," If your just going to fake legitimentally enjoying my presence, then I don't wish to see your stupid frog face!" I opened my door and shoved France out. "Oh mon petit lapin, you wound me so, but what makes you zhink I am done with you?" France smirked knowingly after glancing down the hallway. I found myself pushed against the wall next to my door and France kissing me again.

"Yo Iggybrows! Want to go...oh..." America appeared from around the corner only to stop in surprise of the sight of France kissing me ( I was not kissing back damn it!). My former charge burst out laughing and ran back down the hallway screaming," England and France sitting in a tree k-i-ss-ing. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all here comes France drinking alcohol. I bet England's going to be the mom!"

I shoved France off of me and scowled after the little brat," He'd best be thankful that I didn't change our personalities, too, or he would be pleading for mercy right now." I turned to him," As for you, don't kiss me unless you mean it. Don't fool around with me when your libdo gets to be too much for your poor French arse." France smirked and nodded before swiftly walking to his room at the end of the hallway. He was walking so as to try and hide the boner he had. Serves that bloody frog right, trying to snog me like that.

I sighed and tried to open the door of my room only to find that I was locked out," Oh you're bloody kidding me..." I walked down to the elevator to go to the lobby of the hotel to get a spare key. This is going to be a very interesting time. I can't see anything good coming out of this.

=.=~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =.=

"Angleterre, did you 'ear? You and I are going to be room mates! 'Ow wonderful is zhat?" France parraded around me in his sky blue button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. There apperantly was no dress code for this school, which is quite strange if I were to say so myself. I had kept my punk rocker clothes and even stopped at Hot Topic to buy more. What can I say, I missed those days when I would play in a band playing the music I loved. " Just bloody great frog, just bloody great," I mutered. " Oh chear up, mon ami! You get to spend an entire school year bunked with moi!"he grabbed my hand and drug me through the hallways to our dorm room while I just barely managed to hang onto my luggage. "Franc..." a hand slapped itself over my mouth and I scowled at France as he smirked at me. He shook his head at me," Don't call anyone by their country names. You know mine, oui Arthur Kirkland?" I glared at him and grabbed his hand to pull it off my mouth. The hand only clamped down tighter, causing me to growl in frustration," Not until I know you remember Arthur." I nodded and the hand disappeared back to it's place by the Frenchman's side. "Francis, I almost wish I didn't know your name..." I muttered.

" What did you say, Arthur?" France asked as we walked into our large dorm. The dorm was auborn in color and had two bedrooms attached on oppoisite walls. Two desks sat opposite one another, and a living room area with a TV and a large window lay beyond desks. "Oh nothing I was muttering to myself about how miserable this is going to be now that I have to share a dorm with you," I answered. The other blond shrugged before walking into the bedroom on the left, I scowled and went toawrds the right bedroom. I settled on unpacking first before going around campus so as not to get lost on my first day here.

I was nearly unpacked when a know came on the dorm's door. I walked into the main room to see France had already gotten to the door. " Hello Alfred. Is there something you want?" France asked as he opened the door. " Hey Francis, can I talk to Iggy?" Alfred asked. The blond haired Frenchman let the American in. "Iggy, save me! I have to share a room with that stupid commy," Alfred cried out as he saw me standing there,"I can't do this if I have to share with HIM!"

"Alfred, we can't do much about it. At least you don't have to sleep in the same room, you bloody git," I snapped back. I put a hand on his shoulder," Al, at least try to get along with him. We're stuck here until either the spell wears off or we finish school." He shook his head," You don't get it! I can't be in the same room as that red! Can I stay here, please? I could sleep on the couch." I shook my head," Sorry Alfred, but I amnot going to let you sleep in the same dorm as that frog. Go back to your own dorm, you git. If he's really that bad then go in your room and play Fruit Ninja on your iPhone." The sunny blond groaned and looked like he was going to continue to try to get me to allow him to stay in my dorm, " You will not change my mind, Alfred F. Jones. Now get out of my dorm, you bloody twit." "Don't you mean our dorm, Arthur?" France called out from the TV area where he had been sitting and watching some French drama on DVD. Alfred, who had been getting up, stopped and smirked," Since when did Iggy start letting him call him by his human name?"

At this the Frenchman smirked and tried to reply, but I beat the damn frog to it," We exactly can't go around calling each other by our country names when we are around humans, Alfred. Keep in mind, only our bosses and higher up politicains know we exist. If the masses knew we existed, we would be used as weapons against our nation. Think about it you dimwit." France nodded and added," Angleterre is right, and I 'ate zhat you put me into a situation zhat I must do that. I don't zhink you want your precious states to be 'armed because someone realized zhat zhe nation's personification is directly related to zhe nation's well being." The older blue eyed nation then smirked," Zhough at least now I can 'ave 'im screaming my name as I pound into 'im."

"You bloody frog!" "Ohohohohohon"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eva's POV

I woke up that moring to relative silence as my room mate and girlfriend, Mackenzie, had gone to grab breakfast for the both of us. Thank god that girl leaves me notes, or I would be searching for that one constantly and she's not even the one with a "knack" for disapperaing. "Oh Eva, I brought you biskets and gravy!" speaking of Mackenzie, here she comes now with our breakfast. Biskets and gravy with sausage for me, and maple syurp drenched pancakes for my little Canadian lover.

" Ah knew there's a reason Ah loved ya," I smiled as I took my plate from her and kissed her lips chastly. " Only A reason you loved me?" she teased back. " Oh there's more where that came from girly," I drawled back to her. " Oh you mean down south like the rest of you?""Yeeeeep,"

We both dug into our breakfasts until a knock on our door revealed three of our friends, Madeline, Yujay, and Anna. " Hey you guys, where you missing me over Summer break?" Madeline demanded. I snickered my infamous snicker of 'tchchchchchch' while the others rolled their eyes. " I know what you guys are thinking, you are fucking excited to see me!" the dirty blonde teased. " I see what you did there..." Anna always being the more stereotypical American of the group, just had to point that out. Mackenzie rolled her eyes again," Yes we all know you can read minds. You don't need to remind us constantly," she dead panned. I smiled at my friend' antics," Well, Ah don't know about you guys, but I can't wait till class starts today. We have new students for once. Before ya say anything, yes Ah know what that might mean, but maybe some uber rich people's parents decided to send them here because they were "different", just not in our way."

"Yeah, that would be pretty awesome," Yujay noted as she looked up from the mini-computer she carried everywhere. "But not as awesome as me, asshat!" Madeline exclaimed. You wish, I thought, and she glared at me from the navy blue bean bag across the the plush chair Kota had given me for my birthday a couple years back that I was sitting in. " Hey guys, why don't we all go down to the cafe? Maybe we could meet some of the new students." Anna suggested. Nods all around lead to us walking downstairs after me telling Kota in the telepathic-pathway he always keeps open in case he has to find me because I am too distressed to control my "knack" as we call it.

All of my friends have one, and no we weren't born with them. Bad people did bad stuff to us, and hey presto you now have almost imortal, super humans that have a variety of powers. I can disappear( you know turn invisible), Madeline can read minds, Mackenzie has extreme weather restistance (mostly to the cold, but heat won't kill her), Kota has telepathy, Yujay got computer augmentation( she can do anything you can think of with a computer), Anna ended up with super strength, Noah is a sound manipulator, Gywen can sense emotions, Celia has super speed, and Frayha can speak with animals. All because some sick scientist wanted to create the next set of super soliders. We were brought here to keep us safe from goverment hands, we all hope we are never found out by the goverment. After all, if used in tangent with one another, we can do just about anything we want to or are forced to. We could be used to tear down goverments, or worse, but we try not to think of all of these ideas.

" Come on Eva, let's go down and meet the new students already!" Celia called as she ran past us using her knack and grabbing me to pull me along. "Ackkk...! Celia, calm down and don't give us away on our first day! You and I should know what happens if we do that out of all of the group!" I called out quickily, making note to slip my voice into a Midwestern American one. If it had been a few years ago, I would have turned invisible at the shock of suddenly going inhumanly fast, but as all of the group has, I learned to control my knack better and can use it at my will. Having this place as our sancutary has it's disadvantges though, namely the more normal kids. They found out about us a while ago ( they don't the full extent of our powers, but they know we have them), and now a group of them pick on the ones they know the powers of. In other words, a whole bunch of jealous jackasses ruin our every waking moment by beating us up and bulling us. Great, don't you think?

Just as a side note, the school was built for us, but allows other gifted students to come here so as to hide us. Why not take the specially trained mutants kids with crazy amounts of intelligence and put them with normal kids of simialar intelect? It works out okay until you factor in the amount smart jerks there are in the world. Sadly, it isn't illeagal to be a jerk so...

"Oh right! Thanks Eva!" Thus the curly and poofy haired blond stopped just short of a wall, into which I crashed and the shock caused me to turn invisible. I groaned as I got up, only to realize I was invisible. I quickly snapped my knack off. "Ooops" Celia muttered as she grabbed me again and pulled me down the hall again, thankfully this time at normal human speed. When we walked into the cafe, only the normal students were there. The hyper blond seemed to deflate a little before perking back up at the sight of all of our group sitting at one of the larger tables.

The others all had varing drinks, from Coacola for Anna to White Chocalte Moca waiting for Celia next to Fraya and Gywen. Kota handed me a hot chocalte when I walked over to sit between him and Mackenzie. " Thanks Kota," I said cheerfully as I sat down and my Canadian set her head down on my shoulder," Alright, who's ready to meet some new kids?" I got several cheers of, " I do!" from around the table. Mhmmmm, I thought as I sipped my drink.

"Hey mutants, still dreaming about making friends with the new kids?" my worst enemy at the school, Zander, taunted," at least you know they won't want to talk to you by the time lunch rolls around." " Why don't you go back to your minions, Zander?" Kota deadpanned. He glared at the black-dyed hair male next to me," No one asked you faggot." Madeline smirked at this and I knew then and there World War 3 was going to break out if Madeline had anything to do with it," Well looks who's talking, you asshat. He's straighter than you, ya know. I know what you dream about in class, and it sure as fuck ain't girls." Two things happened at once that made me want to use my knack to slip back to my dorm to get my stuff and go to class already, but I couldn't beacuse Mackenzie was here and we were stuck behind Kota. Zander lept at Madeline, and Anna and Celia lept up to keep her safe. Celia whipped past him and the following air gust caused Zander to fall to the ground where Anna held him down with a foot. " Why you little bitch, you don't know anything! Why don't all of you just go back to where you came from!" Zander yelled angrily. We all flinched, trying to will back the images of _that_ place. The smaller brown eyed boy used this moment to push Anna off him and walk away back to his table.

I got up and walked away back to my dorm to get my stuff so I could go to class. Mackenzie cought up with me and grabbed my hand," Hey you okay?" I turned to face her and slipped back into my Appalachain accent," Yeah, Ah'm fine, love." I tucked a chin length, slightly curly, light brown lock behind her ear and kept my teal-grey eyes locked on chocalte brown before kissing her lips tenderly. She smiled as we broke apart and we heard clapping sounds from behind us. "LaDou!" I yelled. Good lord, this is going to be an interesting year...

England's POV

I walked into my first class of the day to find two burnette girls flirting teasingly with one another, one poofy blond girl chatting away eagerly with another taller, straight, chin-length,haired blond and a stockily built light colored burnette, a dirty blond yapping away loudly with a short haired burnette about Tumblr, a dark skinned girl typing furiously on a computer sitting near the two discussing Tumblr, a black haired male was sitting with the two flirting burnettes, and a dirty blond male whose bangs swept to one side sat with the two discusing Tumblr, occasionly joining in. Well isn't this a bloody interesting class already.

The two flirting girls were the first to notice me and smiled warmly. " Hey there! What's yer name?" The darker and taller burnette asked me with a southern accent. This seemed to catch the attention of all the others except the ones who had been talking about Tumblr, whom had moved on to discussing England and I noticed the male had a slight English accent. Well at least I'm not the only Briton here. " My name is Arthur Kirkland, and may I ask for yours?" I responded. "Eva, nice to meet you. Oh, and who's the other blondie behind ya?" the strikingly pale girl responed. " 'Ello,my name is Francis Bonnefoy!"

France went to kiss the girl's hand, but was kicked in the crouch before he could close to her by the other burnette. "Non, not zhe Eiffle Tower," France goraned inpain." Probably should of warned you, this one is mine," the shorter girl ( she was harldy 5 ft.) said with a slight Canadian accent to her voice. A snicker reminiscent of Prussia's eminated from Eva," Tchchchch... overly possesive much Mackenzie?" The newly identified Mackenzie smiled almost evily," Yeeeeep."

The teacher decided at that moment to come in, so we all sat down. France sat as far away from Eva and Mackenzie as he could, so he wasn't risking the Canadian's wrath. A few more students walked in, including Germany, Italy, Spain, and a group of boys and girls that seemed to be lead by a shorter ginger male with brown eyes who glared at Eva and the others who were originally in the room.

" Well, since it's the begining of a new year here at Genenieve Middle and we have some new students attending this year, we will start by introducing ourselves and where we're from," the teacher, Ms. Dawn, started the day cheerfully and nodded towards Eva," would you please start us off, miss?"

Eva nodded and stood up, revealing a tight fitting Fall Out Boy t-shirt, skiny jeans, and TARDIS blue high-top converese **[A/N bascially dark blue in color. If you watch Doctor Who you know why that is how England's describing her shoes A/N]**, " I am Eva. I was born in Charolette, North Carolina."

Mackenzie stood up next," Hello, I am Mackenzie. I was born in Vancouver, Canada."

Then the black haired boy next to them," Hi, I'm Kota. Born in Kansas City, Missouri."

"Celia. I'm from KC, MO, too," the poofy blond said.

"Frayha, born in the same place as the 2 previous," the lanky, short haired blonde stated.

" Hello, I am Gywen. I was born in St. Joseph, Missouri," the stockily built burnette introduced herself next.

The Brit went next," Greetings, I am Noah, but don't be surprised if Eva calls me by my last name, LaDou. I was born in London, England." "What a strange last name for a Englishman," France wispered," it is very French, non?" " Before anyone asks, yes I am half-French, half-English," Noah went on. France snickered and I thought to myslef that Noah and I were most definetly not going to get along if he takes after his French side.

The dirty blonde beside him went next," I am Madeline. I was born in Little Rock, Arkansas."

" I am Anna, " the burnette that had been ranting about Tumblr spoke in a manner similar to America," I was born in New York, City."

The dark skinned girl looked up from her computer," Hey~ I'm Yujay. I was born in Kansas City, Missouri."

" I'm Zander. I'm from California," the ginger that had been glaring at Eva and her group introduced himself. Something about that boy just made me feel easy, or maybe it wasjust the fact that France was sitting next to me. Either way I knew this was year was going to be a disator in more ways than one.

**[A/N] Alright I hope liked it!**

***Tranlastions brought to by Google Translate(even though it's terrible... sadly my friend who takes French was unavailible when I wrote this)**

**non, il n'est pas- no, it is not**

**s'il vous plait, Angleterre- please, England**

**Yeah, you've met all of the major OCs (for now)! So,what do you guys think? Do you like all the new sci-fi elements now? If you guys have any questions about the OCs, please tell me in a review or PM me. **

**~Mouseh [A/N]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Hello again my readers! Hope everyone is doing good! **

**claysonic- Thank you for being the first reviewer for this story. Let's hope more will follow, da? I didn't intend it to remind anyone of Maximum Ride (even though I love the series), but that did cross my mind while I was writing this and brainstorming with my friend ( whom Gywen is based off of). I am glad you like my characters, because they are all based off either myself or one of my minons( friends) except for Zander(he is so meh he doesn't deserve someone to be based off of). Noah will surprise England immensely, but he will have his random pervy French moments and maybe cause some chaos with the BTT. Eva is based off me,and her knack is based off a real thing with me( though I can't disappear, sadly...). If I have time I might be able to write a one shot for you( that's a big if though...). **

**Warnings: more foul langue brought to you by England, Madeline, Eva, and S. Italy. Zander being evil in general [A/N**]

England's POV

Well that had certainly been an interesting class, and not in a good way. Zander had more than once thrown a note a France and I, only to have them intercepted by Celia, who seemed to have abnormally fast reflexes, after the first one. It had read," Dear Arthur and Francis,

You seem to have taken a liking to Eva and her lot. I feel that I am obligated to warn you that they are not what they seem. Please be careful around them if you must approach them at all. You seem like the type to have decent common sense, so please trust me and meet me in the main student room at 11pm tonight. I will give you more information there.

-Zander"

I already didn't like this Zander figure, but I was curious to find out what he meant. I had decided I would take his warning with salt and grain, as you can never really truly trust the hater's opions. So, with that in mind I headed towards my next class; study period.

As I walked into the classroom with Germany and Italy right behind me, Prussia, Spain, and France sat next to Noah from last class, and I noticed that they all had mischievous looks on their faces. I knew I wasn't going to like that Noah guy... Eva had her nose buried in a manga with Captain America headphones on while she sat in a bean bag chair in the corner farthest away from the scheming males. Mackenzie was sitting next to her and also had a manga and iPod out with her head resting on the southerner's shoulder. It seems that both girls enjoyed learning about other cultures and were very nerdy. Several other countries were spread out in the room, and some were chatting away with Eva's friends.

I walked over to sit by Eva, as I wanted to talk to her about what Zander had meant. "Eva?" I asked as I approached her. She looked up at me, telling me she didn't have her music turned up all the way like her girlfriend, whose music I could hear clearly standing about 2 ft. in front of them(she was listening to My Chemical Romance). The milk chocolate brunette looked up at me with a questioning look," Hey Arthur. You need somethin'?" I sat on her other side, but stayed a respectable distance away so I didn't provoke Mackenzie," Umm.. yes actually. I was wondering why Zander threw a note to Francis and I warning us to stay away from you. Do you know why he is doing that." The poor girl looked like she was going to die of shock and fear. " Can I see the note so I know what he told you?" she asked in an almost Canada quiet voice. I dug the note out of the pocket of my skinny jeans and handed it to her. She sighed in what seemed to be relief," He's just being an asshole as per usual. He's got it out for my friend's and I." The Canadian next to her stirred and glanced over at me," Hello Arthur~" I nodded at her to acknowledge her greeting," Hello Mackenzie," I glanced back at Eva," Do you know why he doesn't like you?" The two girls nodded and the darker haired brunette replied," Yes, but it's a really long story and it's not somethin' we go around tellin' strangers." I nodded my head in understanding, but I still wondered what these teenagers could possibly have in their past that they are trying so desperately to hide. At that moment, Japan walked up to the girls," Excuse me, my name is Kiku Honda. Do you two enjoy manga?"

The two girls smiled brightly and nodded broadly,"Hell yeah!" I smirked at their enthusiasm over such a thing. I just hoped they weren't obsessed with homosexual relationships, though considering they were in one, they probably don't care as much as Hungary or Japan. " What is your favorite?" Japan asked as he sat down carefully in front of the two. Eva groaned," Why must you ask me this? I love them all, except for Bleach and Narauto. If I had to chose one, I would have to say either Black Bird or Full Metal Alchemist." " I'm in the same boat as Eva. I really couldn't tell you which is my favorite," Mackenzie added. Japan smiled slightly as they described their predicament.

Little did we know that the four scheming boys had snuck up from behind me, and were about to cause some chaos. A sudden noise behind me caused me to become startled and stand up. It was the sound of a thunder clap, but the sky outside the plush room was clear. The sound seemed to have originated from Noah, but that couldn't be true "Kesesesesesesesesesesesesese se...Arthur your face!" Great, just bloody great, it's only the first day and those three are already causing mischief, and on top of that they have a new a partner in crime! " Shut the bloody fuck up Gilbert,"I growled at the albino. " Oh, mon cher, why don't you calm down? You will surely have an aneurism if you don't," France teased as he slipped up behind me and wrapped his arms around me to whisper in my ear. " Bloody hell, frog. Get off of me," I demanded struggling to free myself from France's hands," I don't want your stupid frog hands all over me!" "Ohonhonhon," France laughed in my ear as he kept me pinned against him. He started to kiss my neck, which caused me to gasp slightly," Do you like that mon petit lapin?"

"N...No of c...course I don't,"I stuttered. In all honesty that damn Frenchie knew what he was doing and holy fuck it felt good. He snickered slightly and I felt his breath ghost over my neck." You're a very poor liar, Angleterre," the Frenchman teased seductively," You want me, non?" I shook my head stubbornly," No I just want you to let me the hell go." The other blond turned me around in his arms as his companions snickered."I zhink I can change zhat," he challenged. The next thing I knew, that damn stupid, arrogant, narcissistic, attractive, frog had my lips captured with his own. I flailed at first before giving into him and kissing back. I wasn't about to let him dominate me, so I fought back; hard so as to cause him to moan. The blond's stubble scratched at my chin, but I ignored it. I felt his tongue lap at my lips, begging for entrance. That's when I heard the wolf whistles and I shoved France away from me and ran from the room, muttering curses and incantations under my breath. " God damn you France, you stupid fucking frog. Just trying to get me to have sex with you," I rambled, more than slightly annoyed and embarrassed. " Arthur!" I heard someone call after me, but I didn't stop in favor of waiting in my dorm till the end of study period.

Eva's POV

I sat behind the bookshelves, thanking whatever god(s) would listen that no one but Mackenzie and Noah had seen me disappear when those guys and Noah had snuck up on Arthur. That had been too much like one of the experiments I had endured so long ago. I was startled and shockingly plunged into my memories of _that_ place. I cried out in my head as blood splattered a fresh in my mind, needles long since disposed of jabbing into my skin, and burning chemicals racing through my blood stream again. It brought back memories of exhaustion, fear, pain, so much pain, and endless tests lasting days at a time. That was all I ever knew before we were taken to this place. I felt another voice that was not from my mind call out to me. I knew it was Kota trying to coax me out of the spell placed on us by those fucking bastard scientists. " Eva, it's not real. You're safe. Snap out of it," he called to me gently in my mind," Focus on my voice and snap out of it." Those familiar words and that comforting voice drew me from my waking nightmares.

I gasped silently as I became aware of my surroundings again. I heard footsteps and saw Arthur's blond, mint green, and TARDIS blue head race from the room with his cheeks flushed red and clothes slightly ruffled. "Arthur!" Francis called after him, his face and clothes in the same condition as the Briton's. They were so caught making out, I sniggered in my head and made a mental note to check on the green-eyed Brit later. Well, at least I know Arthur is at least bisexual, like myself. Francis ran past the shelf I had hid behind to appear to go after Arthur. I sighed as I knew how that went, that was my passive-aggressive Canadian and I's relationship at first. She would kiss me senseless then I would run off or disappear out of embarrassment. I bet Arthur doesn't even realize he likes Francis... Typical Britons.

I walked over to the albino and Antonio ," Hey you two! Do you guys know Francis and Arthur real' well?" The two looked at one another and smirked, while I rolled my eyes," Yeah, I'm Gilbert Beilschimdt and this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, at your service." "Yeah, I know Antonio already. Well then you two, does Francis like Arthur?" I got straight to the point. "Well that depends on what you think of gays," Gilbert replied. " I'm in a homosexual relationship, does that answer your question?" "Yes, he does," this time Antonio spoke. I nodded and Mackenzie walked up behind us and grabbed my hand, to which I looked back at her and smiled in a 'I'm okay' type of way. 'Hey Kota, ask Maddie if she knows whether or not Arthur likes Francis' I silently asked Kota. I waited for only a moment for the answer, one of the advantages of telepathy,'She said he does, but he may not exactly know it'. " Thanks you guys, see you around,"I turned to walk away before stopping and saying," Oh, and you may not want to conspire with Noah. He will have fun messing with you."

Mackenzie pulled me over towards the door," Come on you, I need to talk with you in our dorm." We walked hand in hand until we got to the spilt in the hallway that lead to the girl's and boy's wings of the dorms. We heard shouts in French and English from the boy's wing. One glance at each other was all it took before Mackenzie nodded and I willed my knack to action. All I had to do was keep skin contact with her and we would remain invisible. As the two of us neared the corner before Kota's and Noah's dorm, we saw Arthur and Francis. Arthur looked absolutely ashamed, while Francis appeared happy as all get out. "Merci Angleterre, merci!" the Frenchman sounded giddy and I would have to guess that Francis had just gotten a yes when asking out a certain British male. Arthur glared at him," Shut the bloody hell up already and kiss me, frog." Hunch proven correct; hells yes. The two blondes kissed, tongues and all, and I pulled Mackenzie out of sight to reappear.

"Arthur!" I called, making it seem like I was looking for him," Oh..." I faked surprise at the sight of the Brit and Francis making out. The new couple broke apart with startled expressions, before sighing in what I could only assume was frustration from having been denied a good make out session. " Sorry, I was just making sure Arthur was okay. I heard him run out of the room and I didn't know if you," I nodded at Francis," had found him, yet. I see he's in good hands, so I'll leave you guys to it. By the way, you have 20 minutes before next class, in case you need to 'relax' a little" I winked at them and walked away.

England's POV

Bloody. Hell. Not only was I crazy enough to agree to go out with Francis, but Eva saw us snogging on the first day..."Zhat girl is defiantly not as inocent as she seems," Francis pondered from where he still had me pinned to the wall. I laughed and nodded," So what now?I mean things are going to get interesting with our bosses and all." The other man sighed," We don't need to tell them, mon amour," he pointed out as he carded a hand through my dyed hair. "Hm... Sounds like a temporary plan to me, but it works for me," I said back.

"I do believe we got a bit interrupted, non?" "I do believe we were. I think we left off here,"I whispered as I ran a hand over Francis's obvious bulge. I received a gasp and a hand returning the favor in return. "Angleterre, perhaps we should...ahh~... move somewhere a little more private," the other blond smirked," unless you are feeling that kinky..."I nodded and we moved to our dorm, France occasional reaching out to kiss me until I was breathless.

~~~~~~Trololololo, no smexyness for you aka Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

I felt a hand card through my hair slowly and felt France's panting as he tried to catch his breath. I nuzzled into the chest in front of me tiredly," You know we have to go back to class, right frog?"I felt his chest heave with a sigh as he kissed the crown of my head," Oui, I know. Perhaps we could just stay here and bask in l'amour," he suggested with a less than innocent wink. I wormed my way out of his arms and winced at the sting in my backside," No Francis. We can't do that on the first bloody day, you arse." He rolled his eyes as he got up and walked to his bag before grabbing a bottle of painkillers and tossing them to me. " Typical Brits, zhey see more value in first impressions zhen love. 'Ow disgraceful. You may want zhese, mon amour."

I caught them with ease and opened it to knock back two of them without water. " Get dressed you git and let's go," I threw over my shoulder as I snatched my clothes up from the floor where they had been discarded earlier. We walked towards our next class, which was World History, after having put our clothes on and cleaned up. It was a little awkward seeing as the other countries glanced in surprise at us and Eva and her friends all smiled knowingly. I blushed furiously at the thought that everyone knew about us already. Eva was going to get a few words from me if she had already told her friends about France and I kissing in the hallway. I said man, errr... teen, put his hand on my shoulder in reassurance and smiled. " Angleterre, calm down. It isn't as though they all didn't see it coming from a kilometer away."

I whacked his shoulder and stormed over to the classroom that our next class was located in. I noticed that all of Eva's group was in my class yet again. Did they all take the exact same classes? That seemed very unlikely considering all the differences I had noted thus far. They did all have one thing in common, though. They all have something off about them, something they are desperate to hide from the rest of the world. What was so bad that they had gone through , more than likely together, I couldn't possibly imagine. I shrugged off the wondering thoughts and glanced around to see what other countries had managed to be put in the same class as myself. South Italy and North Italy were sitting together towards the front of the room, Russia was sitting by himself in a back corner, Germany was sitting near North Italy, America was walking in the door with Canada right behind him, and Japan sat attentively next to Germany.

I sighed when I noticed that America was making to a point to sit as far away from Russia as he possibly could. That lad is going to make this year very difficult on himself by doing that, I thought shaking my head. The Bad Touch Trio walked in and sat together near me at France's insistence. I rolled my eyes at him and tucked a TARDIS blue lock of hair behind my ear. I heard voices back behind me where Russia was sitting and saw Madeline, Eva,Mackenzie, Kota,and Yujay talking to Russia who looked pleasantly surprised at the attention and was smiling slightly. Those children are crazy, but then again any girl who reads manga and listens to Fall Out Boy is probably going to be. I looked over to see Noah sitting next to me with his iPhone out and looking at pictures of London on Tumblr with a nostalgic look spread on his features.

" Do you miss it?" I asked and he jumped seemingly startled at being addressed without warning. He glanced at me with brown eyes partially hidden behind his swooping bangs." I can hardly remember it at all to be honest. None of us can remember much of our childhood, and what we can remember we try to block out as best we can," he replied," We're not even sure how we all kept our accents from the various parts of the world we happen to be from." I furrowed my large eyebrows in confusion at his vague words, but I didn't have a chance to ask what he meant because the teacher walked in at that moment.

I sat there puzzling over what the other Englishman had meant before the teacher speaking brought me out of my thoughts," Good morning class! I will start off with going over what we will be going over first. We will start off studying medieval Europe, then move on from their in sequential order all the way up to modern day. It's a lot to cover, but we will manage so long as you really up to the school's standard." I glanced over at France and saw him looking at me as well. We both shrugged and looked back up at the teacher as he started to go over expectations of classroom behavior. I just tuned him out. I am a British gentleman, so I don't really need to be told how to act!

The rest of the day had gone by in a flash and before I knew it I was back in my dorm, curled up on my bed with my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in my lap. I looked up at a knock on my door and saw France standing there. "Yes? Is there something you need?" I asked. The blond smiled and shook his head before walking over to my bed and sitting down next to me," Is zhat anyway to treat your lover?" I blushed, and he rapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. " Did you come in here for sex?" "Ohonhonhon, only if you want it Angleterre," he replied," I came in 'ere to ask if you wanted to meet Zander still." I nodded," I want to know why he thinks Eva and her friends are dangerous. I know they are hiding something, but what exactly, I can't tell." " In zhat case it's almost eleven, so if we want to talk with 'im, I suggest we go now,"

We both got off the bed and headed towards the main student room where Zander had told us to meet him. When we arrived Zander was sitting there in a comfy chair," Glad you decided to listen to my advice and coming, I promise you won't regret it." Francis stepped in front of me, his tensed body telling me he wasn't going to trust Zander not to do something to me," Keep in mind, monsieur, that we only came to find out what you think is so dangerous about Eva and the others." Zander nodded," Oh they are dangerous little mongrels, wouldn't you agree Eva?" We turned in shock and were met with a terrified look from Eva, though the look quickly turned into one of spite. " What are you two doing here?!" she spit at us. Zander tisked in the corner," Eva, Eva, that is no way to talk to guests. Now be a good _thing_ and come over here will you." I growled at the way he referred to Eva as a 'thing' and wanted to snap at him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me from doing so. The southerner walked over to Zander. As soon as she was within arm's reach he grabbed her and pushed her onto her knees roughly. I was horrified with her treatment, but had no way of stopping it unless I gave away my identity as a nation.

" Eva and all her little 'friends' have one thing in common; they are all mutants," Zander stated smugly. When Francis and I gave no reply and only glared at him, he continued," They all have a variety of powers. Little head bitch here can disappear along with anything her skin is touching. I don't know all of their powers, but I do know they all have one." He paused and kicked the brunette in the stomach as she shied away from him."Go on then Eva, show them what a pathetic creature you are," he sneered. " As if I had a choice about becoming a mutant! You have no fuckin' idea what any of us went through you fuckin' bastard!" the girl's protests were met with a sharp elbow to the face and a swift kick to the stomach. She whimpered in pain, and I wanted to snap Zander's neck like a twig for harming someone over something they couldn't have helped having even if they tried. " Be careful who you anger, mutant, I might hurt something precious to you," Zander leered at her in disgust," Do it Eva, before I make you!"

One second the injured brunette was laying on the carpet in front of us, and the next she was gone. Zander's foot was still on top of where she had been, the angle of his foot and the fact that he was leaning on it told me that Eva was still there, just not visible. " This is only a minor power of those queer mutants," the ginger told us. My only thoughts as I glanced at where Eva was lying on the floor whimpering and invisible were: What. The . Bloody. Fucking. Hell.

**[A/N] I am sure all you Fruk fans are wanting to kill me right now for denying you smut. Well you probably wouldn't want to read any smut I would write. I SUCK at it, as in it sounds like a poetic 10 year old wrote it ( I am not 10 years old though...). So, any one want to join in my scheming about how to kill Zander( not yet though, but I may kill him off)? I need him for the plot. Any suggestions/ want to sees? Please review! I am in need of feedback so I know howto improve.[A/N]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Hello again my dear readers! I hope you all are enjoying this fic! Sorry it's been a little longer between chapters! School is annoying with finding time to write... So thanks to you guys( I know you're there) and galls for taking notice of my story. **

**YAPPY24- Oh don't worry he will eventually change his ways, just not for the reason you think. * le gasp* PLOT TWIST!(I'm trying to type this while my hopefully to be adopted dog shoves head in my lap, which is hard because he is freakin' huge!XD!) I didn't even start this thinking I would throw any couples in here, but my mind had other ideas. Honestly, I don't ship anyone in Hetalia, but I prefer Fruk and it does kind of help the plot a little bit. So long as it doesn't seem too rushed, it's fine, da?**

**Claysonic-(Love the username by the way) Well, if your sure( I don't really care, I just like having an excuse to get on my tablet and write fanfics). Eva will find solace in several of the countries, but you get to find out which ones by reading on...( I guess there's a reason my friends call me the queen of trolls, XD!) I actually haven't gotten my hands on the last book yet... *sighs* Hey, gotta love two young men arguing like an old married couple... oh England, you are way to tsundere for your own good.. [A/N] **

Francis and I sat there for a second, trying to figure out for the life of us how Eva could possibly be able to disappear the way she did. " Zander, let her go," Francis growled glaring at Zander like he had glared at me when my countrymen had burned Joan D'Arc. He got a smirk and a tisk in return," I'm afraid I can't do that. You see this thing has a deal with a me, she allows me to have my way with her once a month and I leave her friends alone, except for taunting," My emerald eyes flashed with anger," So you rape her repeatedly?!" Zander scoffed and removed his foot from where Eva had reappeared. " I couldn't possibly have sex with her, that would be sick. No I get to make sure she knows just how disgusting she is," he shot back.

"She's not the disgusting one, you bastard! You are! That's like saying a lab rat is disgusting! She has no control ovre whezher she 'as zhis power, how is she the disgusting one?!"I seethed," Then you have the audacity to believe that you can take advantage of her plight! " I stepped forward and grabbed onto Eva's arm to help her up off the floor. " We will not allow you to 'arm 'er in any way!" France shouted. " Go pick roses, Frenchie. I should have known you wouldn't see things my way," I was angered at the nonchalant tone he used while he dissed my boyfriend. After I had Eva standing up, I nudged her to stand next to Francis. " You are just a pathetic little, no-good ape if you believe you can hurt someone like this and then diss my boyfriend as though there is nothing better to do in the world. You will not get away with this, Zander," I threatened," I will make your life living bloody hell if you try to hurt Eva or her friends, or insult any of my friends again. Got it?" " Whatcha going to do, slap me?" he shot back.

I stepped right into his face," No, I will do this," I let a spark of magic flow through my veins and into my hand before grabbing Zander's hand. He yelped in pain and tried to pull away, but I only clamped tighter. "Arthur, stop!" I heard Eva yell and I let go of the redhead's arm. There was no mark, no sign to show his followers. "Your one of them!" he narrowed his eyes," No wonder you side with that bitch." "I am not one of them, that was not some sort of artificial power. That was magic, pure and sweet. No chemical in the world could allow you to use such a thing," I countered. The boy glared at the three of us before stalking away, well tried to. I put up a magical barrier to prevent him from going anywhere," You will tell no one of this event, got it Zander?" Fear flashed against the back drop of hatred in his eyes and he nodded. I let the barrier drop and he sprinted like the devil was on his heels. Good for him, idiotic bastard.

I turned to the other two in the room and sighed," Eva, are you okay?" She nodded," Been through worse, much worse. Thank you so much. Ah... Ah can't even tell ya how much it means to me that you're willing to put yourself in harm's way like that." Francis smiled gently and put a hand on her shoulder," It is no problem, mon ami." The young brunette smirked," I wouldn't be calling me your friend just yet Frenchie," she called over her shoulder as she walked away. France's eyebrows shot up in surprise." Wait, you know French?! I thought you took Spanish!" The girl didn't reply, just smirking as she continued to walk back to her dorm.

"That girl is full of surprises, non?" the French personification asked sarcastically. I laughed quietly and shook my head,"Come on you git." We walked back to our dorm and France grabbed my hand to pull us through the door. "Wha..." I was cut off by a kiss, Francis slipping his tongue into my mouth to explore it. I gasped into the kiss and kissed back. We pulled back and he whispered in my ear,"Zhat was brilliant back zheir, mon amour. Do you zhink Zander will continue to torment Eva and 'er friends?" I shook my head and smirked," I highly doubt it, not after his run in with me. He will probably realize that I will not allow him to hurt her and her friends." "I see, now mon petit lapin, let's go to sleep," he suggested gently. " Don't call me a rabbit!," I snapped," but yes I think that's a splendid idea." He snickered at me and lead me back to my bedroom. "Wait, your going to sleep in my bed?" I asked. Francis rolled hs eyes and gave me a heavy sigh," We are dating mon cher, it is very normal to fall asleep with your lover. Have you never had a lover before?" I went beat red and stuttered incoherently as France stared at me in shock. "You mean to say zhat you 'ave never 'ad a lover before?!" I had effectively lost my handle on my own langue with those last few questions," Umm... Well... No. I mean, well... I've slept around before, but... ugh why do you care frog?" The other male burst out laughing,"Mon cher! And to zhink you 'ad claimed in your pirate days zhat you already 'ad a lover!" "Well that was to get you to leave me alone, you silly Frenchie!" " You wound me, mon amour!" "Both of you dumpkopfs, shut up!" we heard Germany yell from next door. We exchanged a glance and silently decided to get ready for bed quietly.

As I curled up underneath the covers, France crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. In response, I leaned my head back against his chest. A hand made it's way through my messy hair, lulling me to sleep along with my exhaustion from staying up till half past midnight.

=.=~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~=.=

Eva's POV

I woke up as the body in my arms shifted, and I groaned as my alarm clock went off not a moment later. "Noo...shu' up ya stupid fuckin' thin'," I growled sleepily as I swatted at my alarm clock's off button, only succeeding after knocking off my iPod and Mackenzie's hair brush. Said Canadian watched in amusement," Waking up will never be boring when you and an alarm clock are involved." I glared and kissed her lips before pulling away and getting up. "Nooo... don't get up yet! You're warm and the bed sheets only stay warm for a few minutes," she whined. I smiled sleepily and tried to bend, only to gasp in pain as my bruises on my chest were compressed. "Eva...?" she asked warily," did you have to meet Zander last night?" I nodded and sorted through my clothes for some that would cover the bruises that had blossomed across my chest, knees, and stomach. The bruises on my face could be hidden with cover-up. It's not that hard to do once you've done so about 267 times.

I settled on boot-cut jeans, a Doctor Who t-shirt, and my full calf riding boots with the jeans tucked into them. I felt hands on my back rubbing slowly and leaned into the soothing presence of my girl-friend. "There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" the Canadian whispered. I sighed and nodded," Yeah, Kirkland and Bonnefoy were there. They apparently decided to go after all." My smaller counterpart swore under her breath and rubbed her face. "Things didn't quite go in Zander's favor, though," I reassured her," They stepped in after he started beating on me to show my "knack". Arthur is apparently a magic user, just so you know." "Woah, wait a second! Did you say magic?!" she looked at me in confusion. I nodded and chucked off my shirt and cami to put the new one on, but Mackenzie's hands stopped me. "Let me see, love," she said softly as she turned me around to glance over my lithe and small body," He still managed to do a number on you, Ev. The good thing is it isn't that bad." I felt my little Canadian run her misleadingly dainty hands over my shoulders and pulled me into a smouldering kiss. I took control of it quickly, licking her lips to ask for entrance, which she gladly granted.

As I explored her mouth,drunk on her taste( it was like vodka and maple syrup, don't ask how I know what vodka tastes like. We don't talk about that incident...), there was a rap on our door causing us to growl in annoyance as we broke apart. "You feeling up to causing some mayhem?" my lover asked evily. I grinned and cackled evily right back," Let me finish getting dressed, and hell yeah." I threw on a my clothes and grabbed my sword( it's a katana).

We quickly walked into our living room and grabbed each other's hands after Mackenzie had her hockey stick. We opened our door, invisible, and were met with the confused faces of Francis and Arthur. We snuck behind them and put our respective weapons near their head or neck. I then let go of my Canadian and turned off my knack. Arthur yelped and went stock still when I put the now visible sword by his neck, while Mackenzie had the Frenchman backed against our door, whimpering. She was looking creepy as fucking hell with her malicious smile and holding her stick up in a silent threat of extreme pain.

Both of us smirked at each other, though only Francis could see us. "That ought to teach the both of you to not interrupt our 'morning after's," I said with a thinly veiled threat hidden in my statement. "EVA!" "Okay, so maybe it was only us kissing, but still the point still stands; don't interrupt us!" "You're not getting anything this week now," "What?! You can't mean that!" "Oh I'm sticking with it, Eva Anna Bell," "Hey, don't go using my name like that, Mackenzie Cree Williams. I may well just hang with Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis if you're going to do that. Who knows what they'll do. Well, except for Francis since I've got his boyfriend at sword point... Shit...I'm fucked..." "Oh yes you're so fucked, you are very certainly very royally fucked." "I figured" "Are** yo**u two going to sit here and keep us at weapon point and keep up your banter, or are you going to let us talk to you about what we want?" Arthur interrupted us as he leaned on one leg with his arms crossed, scowling at Francis and Mackenzie.

I snickered,"Well, when you put it that way." I drew my wickedly sharp blade back and Arthur turned to face me before glaring at me with his emerald eyes narrowed." Can we come into your room?" he questioned. I nodded and opened the door with my key card( yes, our school is so into technology that they have electronic key cards for our dorm rooms... stupid school...). Mackenzie and I exchanged a glance before we entered after our guests.

"So... What did you want to talk to us about?" I questioned as they sat on our couch and we sat on our special chairs(we each got one from Kota for our birthdays a couple years back. Arthur shuffled his feet before he answered," It's about last night... We were wondering what you meant when you said you didn't have a choice about having them. Were you born with them or did someone do something to you to cause you to have them?" "Well... we aren't exactly comfortable talking about how we ended up with our knacks. It's not something that we can really tell you... you would have to have been there to know what happened," Mackenzie replied. Francis and Arthur exchanged a glance before looking at us with concern. The Frenchman took over," So, you were NOT born wiz zhem, oui?" We both nodded as he shook his head in somewhere between pity and concern.

"Let me make one thing very clear, you two. Do NOT tell anyone we exist, and don't tell our friends that you know about us either. They will try to kill me if they find out I got caught thanks to Zander, and on second thought they would probably kill Zander, too," I warned, my teal eyes glinting in warning as my voice slipped into a threatening tone. The two males looked slightly unnerved as I spoke and I could almost tell that they were trying to figure out what specifically would be so bad that my 'sweet southerner' side had evaporated as though it were dew on a spring morning. The long haired blond spoke,"We will do our best so you may continue to act like normal children wiz zhe ozhers."

The emerald eyed Englishman leaned over and whispered something into his lover's ear. He received a nod before he turned to us," We would be willing to help protect you if you wish, but only if you want us to. If you think it will only cause more problems then there is no need to cause you more problems then you already seem to have to deal with." I rubbed my pale hands along my equally pale face trying to think out as many possible outcomes as I could, most of them seemed to be leaning towards the good idea side of things. Mackenzie also pondered the idea before coming to the same conclusion as myself," Yeah, sounds like it could work. Only thing to add on is that if either of you and maybe some of the other new students need help from us we will also do our best to help. That alright?" Both blondes nodded in agreement.

"Alright with that settled, get the hell out of our dorm ya dingbats and let us finish getting ready," I teased," We'll see you down in the cafe, okay?" "What the bloody hell is a dingbat?!" Arthur yelled indignantly. "It's Ev's way to call someone an idiot, though it's not uncommon for us to curse people out in any of the five plus languages we know," my Canadian answered before I could get an answer in. I growled and opened the door to unceremoniously shove the two foreigners out of our dorm. I turned back to Mackenzie," Good lord, those two are a pain, da?" The other girl burst out laughing and walked into our shared bedroom to throw on her on clothes seeing as she had been in her PJ's the entire time we had been talking to Arthur and Francis.

=.=~~~Time Skip~~~=.=

I sat in history class the next week and was sitting next to the Russian kid, Ivan, and Mackenzie watching as Francis and Arthur adamantly 'debated' ( well they were supposed to be debating, but that didn't last long since the lovers were practically strangling each other over different views on the relations between France and England during the medieval era). I had my phone out and was texting Ivan and Mackenzie instead of paying attention to the lover's quarel.

_Hey Ivan~ :Eva Bell_

_Da? : Ivan Braginski_

_Nice last name Ivan: Mackenzie Williams_

_Spasibo: Ivan Braginski_

_^J^ - this looks like your face Ivan: Eva Bell_

_da, it does. Do you do that with your other friends: Ivan Braginski_

_No: Eva Bell_

_Yes, she does: Mackenzie Williams_

_DX, bad Canadian! : Eva Bell_

_How long do you think Arthur and Francis will argue: Ivan Braginski_

_Lord only knows. Probably till they have enough anger for make up sex knowing Francis: Eva Bell_

_Ugggghhhh... EV! No using your french side: Mackenzie Williams_

_But, it's fun using my French side...DX!: Eva Bell_

_I like Eva's French side: Ivan Braginski_

_IVAN! Kolkolkol: Mackenzie Williams_

_You know what that means, da?: Ivan Braginski_

_Yes, she does: Eva Bell_

_It means pointy stick*. It's a death threat: Mackenzie_

_Do you two know Russian: Ivan Braginski_

_Da: Eva Bell_

_What southern girl said: Mackenzie Williams_

_Can you type it on your phones: Ivan Braginski_

_ takes forever to remember which English letters correspond with which in Crylic. Only know a few words: Eva Bell_

_Same here. Eva, we need to get iPhones: Mackenzie Williams_

_Yes we do... : Eva Bell_

_I can type in Crylic. can you read it: Ivan Braginski_

_Yes, but phone won't display it: Eva Bell_

_Mine will: Mackenzie Williams_

_So stick with English: Ivan Braginksi_

_please: Eva Bell_

_yes: Mackenzie Williams _

"Eva will back me up wiz zhis, won't you Eva," Francis shouted at me. I started and looked at him with an 'wait, I heard my name, but I don't know why' expression painted across my face," Sorry, what? I stopped listening after about the first three minutes." The blonde's expression became absolutely hilarious as he looked like I just insulted his manhood," What do you mean you stopped listening?!" "Exactly what I said, I wasn't paying attention to what you and Mr. Eyebrows over there are arguing about. I can't do much to help if I have no idea what you were talking about," I shot back casually. He groaned in frustration and glared at me, muttering something about me being useless and I flinched. He didn't see it, but his punk rocker boyfriend did and hit him on the back of the head as I looked down at feet to hide the hurt expression on my face.

Mr. Mann took this opportunity to send both of the blondes to their seats, and continuing to teach his class with a little more order then it had had previously. " Well , not sure about you, but I won't be putting Mr. Bonnefoy or Mr. Kirkland on opposite teams anytime soon," he said sarcastically. The class nodded and laughed, while Arthur's cheeks went beat red with embarrassment. I had figured out by now that many of Francis's and Arthur's friends were prone to arguing with each other almost as much as the Frenchman and Englishman themselves. It never ceased to be amusing, but when the two love birds argued I had to walk out the room or purposely space out so I wasn't reminded of the few memories of my actual parents before the testing.

It was towards the end of class so we all just sat there and talked among ourselves. My friends and I sat in the back near Ivan on most days,so the other classmates tended to leave us alone; except for one. That one was Alfred Jones. He constantly came over to talk(cougharguecough) with Ivan and I kind of figured that they were kind of like Arthur and Francis, minus the actual relationship, but today was going to be interesting if the look on the American's face was anything to go by. He looked like he was going to murder my Russian companion.

"Hey, Braginski! What's up with you and writing this on my door?!" he demanded, shoving his iPhone in Ivan's face. The Russian's brows furrowed in confusion," This must have been someone else, da? I did not do this." "What do you mean it wasn't you?! You're the only one who insults me like this!" the sunshine blonde shot back. I rolled my eyes and interrupted before Ivan could get another word in edge wise," Ladies, Ladies, you're both pretty! Both of ya calm down!" Both males looked at me with quizzical looks on their faces and Mackenzie burst laughing beside me as I raised an eyebrow in return. "Shut up 'Kenzie" Alfred growled. I stood up and slapped him across the face,"Don't you even go there yankee... you really don't want to tell MY girlfriend to shut up, got it?!" "EVA!" Arthur, Mackenzie, and Ivan called out as I slapped him. The teacher glanced up and sighed before walking in between us," Ms. Bell, you know better than to hit anyone. I'm going to have to send you to the principle's office." I paled and backed up quickly, muttering and shaking my head," Please no, please don't send me tohim!"

I saw the newer student's faces all dawn confused expressions as my lot shook their heads at the teacher in a silent plead not to send me to the principle's office. Arthur spoke up after shaking his head," Mr. Mann, she was only defending Mackenzie. Alfred did insult her for no reason after all." " I'm sorry, but school rules say I must send all students that attack another to the principle. I have no choice, sorry Ms. Bell," Mr. Mann replied. I was basically shaking with fear of the way I was going to be treated when I got to the principle's office. "No, you don't understand, Mr. Mann. Eva's had stuff in her past that would just be made worse if you sent her there," Kota spoke up, one of the few of my friends that were able to speak at the moment," Do you really want to send a traumatized girl to that sort of thing?" " I don't want to, but I must. If I don't then it will be made worse for both Ms. Bell and I," I barely heard the words as they were spoken," Go on, Ms. Bell, just go now." I picked up my stuff and walked out numbly. I am so fucking fucked you have no idea.

England's POV

Why were Eva and the others flipping out because she was being sent to the principle's office, I thought as I walked along to my dorm with France holding onto my hand free of books. She had looked acutely terrified, which was saying something after I had had a glimpse of the pain she'd been through previously, and I wanted to know why. " Francis, do you have any idea about why in the Bloody hell Eva was so scared to go to the principle's office?" He shook his head, a few strands of his golden locks falling out of his ribbon," Non, she semmed terrified zhough... I know she must 'ave a reason, but what zhat could be, I do not know, mon cher." I sighed," Yes, I do hope she is okay. We promised to help her and protect her, so I feel like if she isn't safe, it's my fault..." We reached the split in hall and saw the subject of our discussion leaning on the corner and honestly like she was beat to a bloody pulp.

"EVA!" I called and dashed over to her with France hot my heels. The brunette southerner didn't even look up at all as she dashed away with labored breathing. " Mon cher! Wait for us!" Francis called. The girl didn't stop running till she reached her dorm. We reached her door just as she shut it behind her."Eva, please, open the door and talk to us," I asked through the door. "Just leave, Arthur, she doesn't need to see anyone right now. Okay?" Mackenzie's voice called back to us. My fellow blonde and I sighed and France asked with a hint of desperation," At least tell us if she is okay." "She'll be fine, trust me on this," the Canadian called back.

I exchanged a glance with my boyfriend and we both decided that the southerner's girlfriend was not going to let up on this one. " Please tell her we WILL see her tomorrow, okay?" I said. "Fine," she answered," You can see her tomorrow." "Merci, Mackenzie," with that we both turned and trudged back to our room.

Once we arrived, I went to my room and France followed me. "I do hope she is okay, Francis," I muttered as we settled in on my bed to relax and finish homework. The Frenchman's arms tightened as we did our geometry homework and he gripped my chin to pull me into a reassuring kiss. "I 'ope so, too, mon amour," he murmured back, the familiar accent soothing my worn nerves," We will see 'er tomorrow, so I guess we will find out then." I nodded and turned back to my homework.

_I was walking, no being lead through a building that I didn't recognize at all. The walls were painted with images created by blood spatters and the actual wall paint mixing into disturbing images. I heard a cry of pain that I recognized as Eva's and tried to pull away from whomever was dragging me along the corridor. I couldn't pull away and was insistantly dragged in the opposite direction. _

_I was finally yanked down into chair with leather straps and strapped into it as I struggled against the bonds. "No!" I called out, but the voice wasn't my own, nor was I wanting to call out," Let me go,you bastards!" The voice seemed to be Madeline's, but was much more panicked and slightly higher pitched, definitely much younger. I looked down at my body to see one that looked like the dirty blonde's, but as had I guessed earlier, it was a much younger version. I looked up to find myself being blinded by a operating table light, causing me to flinch and look away. I felt a hand on my arm and then a pinch of a needle being piercing into my skin. I screamed as whatever chemical it was spread through my bloodstream, sering my veins as though it was liquid fire. _

_The feeling didn't dissipate and I felt the beginnings of whispers in my mind. Somewhere in the background and over the pain, I heard a gruff voice proudly boast," Only a few more treatments and Subject Seven is ready for the battlefield. It's great, isn't Andy?" I heard a muffled voice and moments later the restraints were released, leaving me to pant and whine in pain as I was dragged into a sitting then standing position. "Come on you, we need to send you through a few trail runs so we know we won't have to kill you like Subject Four." I could hear the buzz of a few surface thoughts coming from somewhere other than my own mind, but where I don't know. _

_The next few hours were a blur of pain, more injections, running, problem solving, and stamina tests. I collapsed against a pillar in the middle of a test, and I knew I wasn't able to go for any longer a length of time. "Well, Subject Seven, you did much better than Subject Four, that stupid bitch. All she can do is disappear!" the gruff voice returned and picked me up as I lay completely limp with exhaustion. I was carried from the testing area to another unfamiliar room where I was thrown onto the floor of the cell and sharply jolted._

I gasped as I shot up in bed with my eyes wide. Francis groaned beside me and I shook slightly in terror. Whatever that dream was it definitely had something to do with Eva and her friend's past. I quickly grabbed a notebook and wrote all that I remembered down on the paper. It was disturbing, what I had seen. I was going to find out what had happened to Eva and the others even if I have to expose myself as a nation.

**[A/N] Alright, so guys! What did you guys think? You'll find out more about what happened to Eva during her time with the Principle.**

***based off my friend( whose family is Russian and she can speak conversational Russian)**

**Any questions, comments? Drop me a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter!**

**~Mouseh[A/N]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Hey guys! I have finally figured out a good schedule for writing so I will do my best to have a new chapter each week*crosses fingers* I hope... Anyways, sorry I'm late. I went to a con last weekend and I didn't get to write at all... On to the reviews!**

**Claysonic- Always the loyal reviewer my friend, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I plan on England exposing himself at one point(SPOILER ALERT), but it won't be for a while and it may not be something he does on his own terms... dun dun dun. Hope you continue to read and enjoy my measly little fic.**

**Enjoy my readers![A/N]**

I whined in pain as the pain from the whip resonated throughout my weakened form. The man behind in a black pin stripped suit laughed and kicked me in the chest once again. I choked as my already broken ribs were misplaced even more into my inner chest, and blood flooded my mouth. Coughing it weakly onto the concrete floor below me that was already coated in blood, I cursed my genetically engineered injury limits to hell. It meant that I had to endure this four times as long as a normal human trained to resist this kind of treatment.

"Oh Eva, are you losing your edge? You aren't lasting as long as you did last time," The Principle taunted as he hit me in the temple with a baseball bat. I was too weak to reply verbally, so I spat crimson liquid at his shoe to which he hit me with the bat in my hip, dislocating it. My breathing hitched and my mouth was opened in a silent scream of pain. "Don't play delinquent with me Subject Four, you are still under our control. You will never out smart us, after all you can only become invisible. What good will that ever do you in battle? You are useless to us, I can't believe The Company wanted to keep you."

With one more lash of the whip, he left me to lie on the floor in a small pool of my own life source. I simply stayed there for a few minutes, trying to allow the worst of the initial pain to fade. Once it did, I attempted to get up only to fall back down as more pain flooded into my nerve centers. I had to keep trying to get away from this miserable place. I succeeded after the fifth attempt.

I staggered and held onto the wall, smearing the blood on my hands across the walls to form disturbing mural. I finally made it to the public restrooms down the hall and moved to the sinks. I'm lucky no one has seen me thus far, I thought as I washed the ruminants of the repercussions of my rash move to defend Mackenzie down the drain. I felt slightly better knowing that I wouldn't have to make up an excuse for my injuries this time around. That usually meant telling them Zander got to me, since most people know Zander has beat me up previously.

I walked down the strangely empty halls to the split in the hallway, and was almost to the corner when I heard Arthur call out behind me,"EVA!" There was no hesitation as my beaten body let it's instinct take over and I raced down the hallway. All I could hear as I ran was my own hoarse breathing and the footsteps of the two boys following me. When the door to Mackenzie and I's dorm came into view, I thanked deity(s) up on high and continued to pelt forward. I threw the door open quickly and collapsed shortly thereafter in front of the door.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me, and I groaned as I came to slowly. "Wha..?" I muttered quietly as I opened my eyes. "Oh thank god!" I heard my Canadian's voice above my position. The smaller girl stroked my face and I tried to sit up, but was pushed back down. "Hey, no you don't. Your are not goin' anywhere, Ev," she chastised," I am not letting you out of my sights." I smirked lazily and shook my head lethargically," I ain't complain' there, love." She stroked my face and kissed my lips chastely," You are going to have to see Arthur and Francis today unless you feel like faking being out cold." I groaned in annoyance," I appreciate their concern, but they have no idea what they're getting themselves into. I don't want to see them get hurt, and deity up high only knows what hell we'll cause them." "Are you saying that we need to keep them oblivious of what this school is really for?" the other brunette asked. I nodded and finally glanced around at my surroundings.

I was back in the bedroom Mackenzie and I used, tucked neatly under the crimson blankets. There was a knock at our dorm door and the Canadian went to see who was there. "Oh hey Kota. You need something?" she asked. I heard Kota's soft and pleasant, but macsuline voice answer, however I couldn't make out what he was saying specifically. The dull thud of the door closing followed soon by multiple pairs of footsteps towards my location. Kota's black haired head made itself visible and I raised my eyebrow in response to his nod. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I could be worse, but all in all I'm not that great," I replied.

Mackenzie walked from her position behind Kota to sit on the bed next to me. I made sure to keep my mind as secured as possible so the pale male didn't catch on to the extent of my pain. His blue grey eyes cast their gaze over me and I stared back till he finally spoke up," Frayha, Gywen, and Celia are planning something." I sighed and thought sarcastically,' this doesn't surprise me for what reason?' 'That's probably because they scheme so much, and nothing ever surprises you anymore Eva,' he replied teasingly.

'Oh go die in a hole so I may read my Sherlock and Doctor Who fanfiction in peace,'

'And don't forget making out with Mackenzie~'

'Shut. The. Fucking. Hell. Up. Kota. I swear to your lazy atheist ass I will kill you when I can move without fear I will puncture my lungs with my god damn ribs,'

'Well someone is in a bad mood,"

'Do you want to test it and my Canadian's love for me at the same time?'

'...no...'

'Then shut up and don't push it,'

Said Canadian watched in amusement as she watched our expressions change. Kota's went from happy/evil scheming face to ever so slightly absolultly terrified. My own went from amused to promising death to all that opposed my will. "Eva is threatening you with having me kill you with my hockey stick again, isn't she?" she asked with an evil smile planted across her face. Kota paled from his normal freakishly pale to 'vampire that's had it's head chopped off pale at the bluntly malicious intent of the smaller female' pale.

He shook his head and decided to move on to another subject, namely the scheming foursome," Anyways, those four want me to help Arthur and Francis find out who we are and what happened to us." I stiffened and then glanced at my lover, who also had turned to me and looked worried. "Um...," I started," I'm not sure how to put this lightly, but they already know what we are." "Wait, what?! How?!" he asked startled at this information. I shuffled awkwardly, and Mackenzie seemed to sense my unease as she replied for me," Zander had them attend one of Eva's and his little meetings. He forced her to show them her power, and they kicked his ass. Then they offered to protect us and we said they could." "So, let me get this straight, they only know we have the powers, but not how we got them?" We both nodded and he sighed. "I've already started the process of using Madeline's memories to lead them to the answer, so no going back on that."

The three of us glanced at one another and sat there for a second before a knock on the door interrupted our various thought processes. "That's probably the contradictory couple of doom," I said as I nudged Mackenzie to go answer the door. "I am not your housekeeper, love." Mackenzie shook her head as she walked out of the room to get to the door. Kota quickly leaned down and whispered in my ear," Arthur and Francis aren't human." He walked towards the living room as I squaked at him mentally to get his sad little ass back over to my location and explain what he meant. I felt the mental channel disappear and flinched and its removal.

I sat there brooding about what I was going to do to Kota to get him to spill the beans about what he meant, only to be snapped out of my thought process about how to get away with offing him so not even Sherlock Holmes could figure out I was the one to off him when my Canadienseita* walked back into the room with the two odd blondes following close behind.

Arthur looked relieved that I was awake and able to roll my teal eyes at his concern while Francis looked more worried about my long term health. I don't blame him; a normal person who got beat on the regular basis that I did would probably have been seriously fucked up right now. "Hey Eva. How are you felling?" the Englishman asked. I dawned a thoughtful look before replying," Been worse, but not for a very long time. Then again, I think that's to be expected when you got beat so badly your ribs where threatening to cut your internal organs to shreds. How about you?" He smirked at my sarcasm and shook his head," I'm more concerned about your health than my own at the moment. Please tell us why you came back from the principle's office looking like you were in a car wreck?"

I glanced for a second at Mackenzie and decided they didn't need to know, if only so they didn't get offed while going to this school. There's also the 'not human' card that Kota identified. Speaking of which, he hasn't reestablished the mental tether he always keep on me. Very worrying, he's never done this before. Apparently, I had waited too long to respond," It's all right if you don't want to talk about it."

"Oh no it's not that, I just got distracted there. Though, honestly I can't tell you why. Not something I can tell you for fear of further repercussions for both parties."

"It 'as to do with 'ow you got your powers, oui?" Francis deadpanned. I remained silent and didn't respond. God, dammit. They're more clever than I thought. That or they are one of us, but that's not possible since Kota thinks they aren't human. I've got to find out more about this possibility. The long haired, golden blond shook his head," You just can't skate around anyzhing, can you Eva Bell?"

"Hey, no one but me gets to call her Eva Bell!" Mackenzie snapped, glaring at the frenchie. "Isn't that her last name, mon ami?" he looked very confused at her anger, very understandable if you don't know how I got said last name. "Yes, but our names mean more than you realize," the four-foot-eleven Canadian continued. "She gave me my last name..." I interjected quietly," That's why she's so defensive about people using it unless it's a teacher."

The two foreigners glanced between the two of us and nodded in understanding. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed I was and handed a small slip of paper to me," Call this number in case of emergency and you can't get Kota to contact us. You only have to ask for my full name when the other line answers, and they will track your call to your location and send help. Okay?" I gripped the paper and glanced over the number, quickly memorizing it and tucking it away.

"Please feel free to talk to us if you zhink it will 'elp. If any of your friends need 'elp, just have Kota tell us." the other blond called as they each grabbed one of my hands and gave a squeeze( or kiss in Francis's case, which got him a kick in the shin on the way out if the muffled yelp was anything to go off of) before departing for the hallway once more. When my girlfriend came back from the door, I couldn't hear the TV anymore, so Kota had left at some point. That meant we were alone and I was injured. That meant one possibility if my lover's graceful smirk painted expressions was anything to go by: one hell of a get better kiss.

Arthur's POV

As Francis and I walked away from Eva's and Mackenzie's dorm, I couldn't help but note a few things. This school has some connection with Eva's and the other's past lives that our bosses didn't find when looking at the school, meaning it was very well hidden. That or our bosses are idiots, and that's always a possibility depending on whose boss picked this place. Probably America's boss seeing as it's in his country. I may just need to contact America's boss to get more information on this school. The sooner the better.

There was also the hint at what that past might have been with the discovering that Eva's last name and, more than likely the other's, wasn't something she was born with. That could narrow down to only a million different choices, ranging from abandoned at birth and exposed to some sort of scientific chemical to being born in a lab for the soul purpose of being a lab rat. The only thing it guarantee is that Eva, at least, didn't get to know her parents long enough to know her last name. It seems that all of the others shared the same past as Eva, so it's safe to say they probably didn't know their kin either.

If assuming that the dream was of what actually happened to Eva and company, then the theory that they were born in the lab seems more likely. All of the choices, all of them disturbing in their own right, were enough to make my head spin in a whirlwind of questions without answers. Francis slipped an arm around my waist, probably sensing that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings for the greater call of the mystery that was Eva's past.

"Francis, we need to tell the other nations about this. I'm not sure we can figure this our between the two of us," I muttered quietly as we walked down the hall. Thankfully it's Sunday, so we didn't have class. "Eva told us, well more like zhreatened us, not to tell ozhers about 'er and the ozhers. Do you really zhink it's worz telling zhe ozhers for Eva and Mackenzie's wrath?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I paused to think as we entered our dorm, biting my lip," Yes, if we don't tell them it may take a very long time to figure out what's happened with them. If we tell the others then we have a greater chance of helping them, and who ever said that Eva had to find out about who we are telling?" Francis smirked and nodded," Okay, well now zhat zhat 'as been dealt wizh, we should 'ave a little fun, non?"

I hardly had time to respond before Francis had me pinned to the wall next to the kitchenette and was snogging me senseless. His tongue lapped at my lips eagerly, which I gladly allowed. I tangled a hand in his golden locks and the other on his cheek. Thank god for distractions at a time like this.

=.=~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~=.=

Gywen's POV

It was so peculiar going against something we knew Eva wants. After all, everyone in the group was saved because of Eva, Madeline, Yujay, and Kota. I sat on the leather couch in my dorm as Celia and Frayha sat opposite me, chatting and discussing the plan. Hopefully by now, Kota had cut ties with Eva mentally so we could continue without the fear that Eva would weasel the information out of him while he was half-asleep. We couldn't take the risk that Eva would manage to be a step ahead of us, not with how important this was to Eva's and everyone else's health and sanity.

I snapped out of my own thoughts as the door opened and Kota stepped in. "Guys, Eva knows what your planning," he deadpanned. "WHAT?!" all three of us exclaimed,"HOW?!" "I told her," he answered simply," she didn't seem too bothered by it. You guys don't realize how that girl works. Having been in contact with her during the trails, I know exactly how she thinks and what she will and won't be okay with. I told you guys not to sweat it." I ran a hand through my light brown hair as Frayha looked like she was planning a painful death that would likely take many hours to finish, very pissed, and Celia sighed and shook her head, her blond curls flopping from side to side with her movements, she was just frustrated with Kota's antics. "Please tell me you at least cut off the tether with her," Frayha demanded, her pet armadilo, Derp, sitting in her lap curled into its self, completely content. Kota nodded, somewhat smug emotions coming off him, and sat next to me on the couch," That much was necessary for the plan. I will have to make up an excuse for cutting it off, but that shouldn't be too hard considering what she and Mackenzie are generally doing when I talk to them mentally."

We snickered, knowing full well that Mackenzie and Eva had a very touchy relationship. It wasn't uncommon to find the two kissing or Eva's hand on the Canadian's hips or thighs. That's not to say that the smaller doesn't touch her back, she just isn't as public with her affection. "So, any foreseeable road blocks yet Kota?" I asked fixing him with a hard stare. "You know that look doesn't work on me, Gwyen. I don't see you as a mother figure, so your motherly glare doesn't work," he responded, he was nervous, but nonchalant about it," And, no, not that I can see."

I nodded and got up to let Kota lay down so he could stream the memories undisturbed once Madeline came to our dorm. She knocked right on time and Celia let her in. She sat in a chair next to the TV, somewhat scared though she didn't show it on her face. I didn't blame her, she had one of the worse experiences except Kota, Mackenzie, and Eva. Poor Eva was in the middle of everything whether she wanted it or not. Both Madeline and Kota closed their eyes and Kota searched out Arthur and his friends to contact with without them noticing the intrusion until they went to sleep.

We waited and waited, but something was off. Kota wasn't finding anyone to stream the memories to, that meant to none of the targets were asleep, at least, not yet. What was going on?

Arthur's POV

We sat in our dorm with all of the countries gathered in the living room. Francis walked over to where I was standing next to the window, and he slipped his hand into my own, intertwining our fingers. "Are you sure about this?" he questioned quietly. I nodded and he cleared his throat, catching the countries' attention and silence fell over the room.

I steadied my breath and spoke," You all know Eva and her group of friends. However, they aren't as they appear. They all have some sort of power. Eva can disappear for example." "So, your saying that we go to school with a whole bunch of superheroes?!" Alfred asked with excitement. "No, Alfred, they did not receive the powers on their own free will. They were more than likely scientific experiments."

My words were causing many of the nations to exchange uneasy glances, unsure whether they should believe what I was saying or not. "I can't prove my claims, as Eva and her friends can't know that I told you about them. I need everyone's help , so we can figure out what happened to Eva and the others and help them. What do you guys say? Will you help Francis and I?" I went on nervously.

Germany raised his hand, and I nodded toward him in a sign to speak," I am behind this. What other details do you have?" I sighed in relief," Alright, this is what we are going to do..."

**[A/N] Thanks for reading and please read and review! I love feedback! See you guys next update![A/N]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] Hello again guys( and galls)! Hope everyone is doing good and loving the story so far. The next couple chapters will probably be a bit shorter by about 1k words since they don't have as much of the plot developing in them... Though you will see a bit more of Canada in this one. I'm going to try to also start a Sherlock fanfiction( well at least typing it) soon seeing as this fic is getting to its half-way point, so we will see how well that goes. I will let you know a little more on it at at a latter time. Please review people, I want to know your opinion of the story and how I can improve. If you have a comment on the story or have a suggestion/something you want, then tell me. Now, on to reviews.**

**I like it- Glad to hear you love my story enough to offer yourself as a co-author. However, I am not sure I want a co-author on my first story. I am however looking for a beta to help with the plot and ideas for how to write certain details to come. I don't need a beta for grammar( I can use spell check for that and I'll catch it myself more often than not), but someone to spark ideas would be appreciated. Drop another review to let me know if your interested. As for not having enough Canada, I promise you he will appear much more later on. He will be key in the conflict of this fic. Again, thanks for reading my story and reviewing!**

**So... on to the chapter, da?[A/N]**

Arthur's POV

_I once again found myself being dragged through the blood painted halls of the building I still couldn't recognize. There was once again two guards on either side of me, preventing me from making my escape from the fate I knew I was destined to face. I struggled as I heard Eva's scream tear through the air followed by another familiar voice yelling for her in what sounded like angst. This time when I was forced into the chair, I didn't have to wait more than a second before I was writhing in pain on the chair._

_I cracked my eyes to silently beg the people around me to stop the unbearable pain. I was met with only the sharp edges of uncaring observation. One person in particular caught my eye in that he had a dangerous gleam in his eye that spoke of slight enjoyment of watching a living, breathing, young, human being tested on like a lab rat. "Subject Seven will be able to go into battle after this treatment, we will have to do more rigorous testing to discover what ability it has acquired. Let's hope it isn't useless like Subject Four's, right Andy?" _

_In a millisecond I felt something snap inside my mind, almost like a barrier had been broken. Voices filled my head that were not my own and certainly not Madeline speaking aloud as the scientist surrounding me didn't react as I flinched at the volume. Hands gripped mine, well Madeline's arm, and I flailed and struggled in panic. What was happening to me?! 'Subject Seven shows signs suggesting she may be able to read minds, I will need to keep my thoughts at bay while working with it,' a voice rang clear through the incoherent babble of the rest of the voices. I could hear gripes of pain, gasping, ragged calls of desperation for the torture to just stop all ready, some even going as far as begging for death. _

_'Kota!' I heard a cry in my head that sounded like Eva's, but why I could hear her calls while no one else could was beyond me. Disbelief that wasn't my own filled my mind as I thought back to the voice of seconds ago, there was no way for me to able to read other people's mind. That wasn't possible. It only happened in movies, but then again I thought that about this kind of testing and look at where that got me._

_The hands shoved me into a small room with a screen glowing white on the far wall. As the door closed, the lights dimmed to near pitch black darkness. On the screen a figure appeared, and it was obvious that they were looking into a webcam for all the shifting they were doing. "Subject Seven, we will ask you a series of questions that we need you to answer to the best of your ability," the man stated, attempting a neutral tone, but his it was too militaristic._

_'Let's see if it can actually do as we think it can. I can't wait until it misses one so we can test the new shock therapy for Subject Four'_

_"Subject Seven, what power does Subject Four have?"_

_"She can turn invisible."_

_'Well at least it paid attention to our conversations during testing.'_

_I am not an IT! I wanted to shout and glare at the man, but I had no control over the body I was observing from. It was almost like I was watching someone's memories through their eyes._

_"What is your purpose?"_

_"To assist the military and the Company."_

_"Who am I?"_

_'It won't know who I am, even though I am the Company Head, Mr. Christen Braden.'_

_"Mr. Christen Braden, head of the Company to which I belong."_

_The man's eyes went wide and then he coughed and looked to the side to clear his face of the surprise painted across his wedge shaped face. Mr. Braden turned back to face me on the screen and his face was again a poor mistake for neutral._

_"What will happen if you fail in your missions?"_

_"I will be punished for being faulty and then destroyed."_

_"What happens if you get an answer wrong?"_

_"I get shocked with a device meant for Subject Four."_

_The ease with which the words flowed from Madeline's voice was unbelievable. How in the world could she talk of her own torture so easily?! _

_"Then it is established that you can indeed read forethought. You will be put into action within the next three months."_

_I nodded and glanced back at the door, expecting it to open. I was not prepared in the slightest for the cackling laugh as a sharp jolt of electricity ran through my body._

I gasped and sat up quickly, hardly registering that I was back in my bed with Francis curled up next to me, twitching and grumbling in discomfort. Panting, I glanced at the beautiful Frenchman that lay by my side and figured he was merely having dream about his hair being chopped off until he muttered," Subject Four are you okay?!" It was muffled, but that was defiantly what he had said. "Francis! Wake up you git!" I shook him lightly to try and rouse him from his not-so-restful sleep. His striking blue eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and he glanced around the room with fear written across his features.

"Francis, calm down. You're in the dorm with me. You're not wherever you think you are," I whisper gently into his ear. He glanced at me," Do keep whispering into my ear Angleterre, it's very sexy. Ohonhonhon..." I hit him upside the head and shoved him roughly, causing him to fall off the bed with a rough thump. "Arzhur, what was zhat for?!" he whined as he lay with his back on the floor. I glared at him from the bed," Don't say such things to me. There is a time and a place for such things and this bloody well isn't either of them."

"Oh really now, mon cher...?" he questioned with a deeper voice and a now familiar look in his eyes. Oh good lord Francis...I rolled my eyes and swatted his hands as they wandered a little too high up my thighs for my current liking. "Hey no, we are not having sex right now!" "Are you sure about zhat? You look shaken Arthur. Did you also have a bad dream?" I didn't have time to respond as I found my lips captured by Francis's own. Well there goes that plan...

=.=~~~~Time-Skip~~~=.=

Eva's POV

I was back in class the next week and it was the same old, same old everyday. I would wake with Mackenzie next to me and occasionally share a kiss with her before I would go over to Kota's dorm that he shared with Noah, bless his heart. Through the chaos of Noah running around in the mornings, we would talk about how the plan of feeding Arthur's and his friend's dreams of Madeline's past. So far it was going pretty damn well, but we could only sit, wait, and hope for them to figure it out. We couldn't tell them directly, that was way too risky for either side, so we went with leading on a wild goose chase that made it seem like they were looking for the answers on their own.

Canadienseita* and I were walking toward class hand in hand when we ran( quite literally, we had to run because we were late and didn't want to be punished, go easy on us, okay?!) into a blonde that looked eerily similar to Alfred. "Oh lord, I'm so sorry! You okay?!" I said, spoked as to how I hadn't noticed the blonde before I had run into him. He glanced up, and I caught a glimpse of eyes that were a strange purplish-blue," Oh it's okay, you should probably go before you get in trouble." We nodded and went on with attempting to get to class on time. It turned out that we had just seconds to spare as we found our seats just as the bell wrung for the start of our first class, though thankfully, the teacher wasn't yet present.

"Did you have fun this morning, mon chers?" Francis asked as we sat there, not even panting from the exertion of running all the way from the dorm to our class that was nearly on the other side of the school. I snickered, and shook my head with a faked disappointed look that caused me to a receive glare and a slap upside the head from Mackenzie," Nope, our alarm clock didn't go off." The blue eyed blonde nodded and shook his head," L'amore is a much better reason to be late for class." Arthur threw Francis a look when my Canadian pointed something out," You two would know a lot about that now wouldn't you?"

Arthur went beat red all the way to his ears and sputtered, while Francis merely laughed his so very French laugh and sighed, giving the Brit a longing look. "Don't you dare say anything in response to that," he warned the Frenchman who was trying his best to look so very innocent, but was failing miserably seeing as there was a perverted smirk on his face. "Tchchchchchch, you guys are a very amusing couple to be around," I stated with mirth. Arthur looked like he was about to consider offing himself in an attempt to just end the teasing we were instating upon him.

As we waited for the teacher to come into the classroom, I watched to see what Zander was doing. He was glaring at me and the others. When he saw me watching, he turned his 'Martin Freeman/ Hedgehog' grumpy face towards Arthur and Francis. I suddenly had thoughts about whether it was a wise idea after all to allow the two blondes to attempt to help us. I looked back over to the previously mentioned males to see that they both looked rather tired. I hope the dreams haven't been messing with their sleep cycles, defiantly going to check with Kota on that one.

The teacher finally came in and almost imeditaly started the lesson by telling Zander to stop looking at our group like he was going to throw Freyha's armadillo at us. Said pet's owner laughed and made an offering motion to Zander to which he flipped her off none to discreetly. The teacher ignored Zander's rude gesture in favor of getting on with the lesson.

=.=~~~Time-Skip~~~=.=

Mackenzie and I walked into our dorm to find Yujay sitting on our couch with her ever present laptop in her lap. "Did you hack our door lock again?" I questioned nonchalantly as we both sat next to Yujay on the couch as she typed in an unintelligible string of code. The dark skinned girl didn't even look up as she nodded," It's only a small string of 25 numbers." The smaller female next to me rapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest as she looked over our friend," So what's up? You don't normally bother to hack into our lock, just copy our key card." "It's Arthur and Francis, they are getting closer to figuring out about us," she stated. We both gave her a confused glance before turning our gazes to one another and shrugging. "Is that bad?" I questioned," We are trying to indirectly tell them." Yujay shook her head 'no',"I don't think they are going to figure it out. They're smart, but they don't have the view needed to figure it out. I think Mathew Williams will though."

"Wasn't that the boy we ran into this morning, Ev?" Mackenzie asked me quietly. I nodded distractedly and thought things over before turning to the computer augmented teen," What makes you think he will figure it out before Arhur and Francis? Did you hack into his computer and look through his files." "That's exactly what I did," she responed," There was a surprising number of files that were just his thoughts on his dreams that involved, and I quote,' strange, bloody corridors with that southern girl, Eva, screaming as though she was being tortured'." 'Well, at least he got the torture part of it right, that and he realized I was southern without having heard my accent that I know of. This little shy blonde might actually be able to figure it out before everyone else...' I thought as I sat there.

"Alright, so other than the heads up about Mathew, what do you need to tell us?" Canadienseita inquired. Yujay looked like she was trying to figure out whether she wanted to say what she was about to say, and she was starting to look like she was leaning toward the 'not-telling-you-guys' side of things. "Just tell us what you're thinking about already,Yujay," I stated bluntly," We know you're about to say something, so just spit it out already." The African-American met my gaze and sighed,"Alright fine...Kota has cut off his tether with you hasn't he?" I nodded slowly, and she looked irritated," That's what I was afraid of. We all remember what happened last time he cut off his tether with you, Eva. Be careful, and for everyone's sake scream if you get into trouble. If we don't come, keep finding a way to make noise until we come or Kota places his tether back in place, okay?" I nodded in determination to follow through with my friends plan.

The last time Kota took his tether off of my mind, Zander some how found out and beat me till I couldn't fight back then did other things that I'm not comfortable writing down or saying. Thank whatever deity(ies) there are, Kota and Mackenzie found me before he could get much farther than taking off my blood soaked clothes. That was the only time that I have cried since the Trails. I still flinch away sometimes if Mackenzie startles me with her advances. The last time that happened I sat crying in the corner for about 15 minutes before she managed to calm me down. It was not pretty...

I felt my lovely's arms tighten around me as she felt my body shift slightly and saw my mind wondering to less than pleasant things, drawing me back to the present and my two companions' worried gazes. "Sorry..."I murmured," bit of a flashback." Dainty hands rubbed my back soothingly as I lent back into them and rested back against the couch back. Yujay nodded, biting her lip as she scanned my face for further information about what I remembering. "My face doesn't have my thoughts written in binary, ya know Yujay. Quite starring at it dingbat, it ain't yours to stare at," I teased good naturedly. Yujay laughed and Mackenzie gave an exasperated sigh. "Stop making everything about our relationship, Eva Bell," she chastised me in a whisper by my ear," you will make everyone think you've been spending too much time with Francis."

"Well... I am part French..." I drawl," Ya never know with us partial frenchies." "Well, I'm part French too you know," she shot back," that doesn't mean I act like you at times." I slipped a hand around to her hips and pulled her into a gentle kiss. When we broke apart, Yujay was gone and we didn't bother to question it. She was almost as sneaky as I am when my knack is active. "Are we going to continue this or...?" my answer was being pushed down onto the couch behind me, and I found my lips being captured by my lover's own.

=.=~~~Time-Skip~~=.=

It was the weekend and all of my lot was sitting down in the cafe in the same booth that we sat in on the first day back. I found myself again sitting next to Kota and Mackenzie. This time however, I found myself badgering Kota about why he had cut his tether with me. "Remember what happened last time you disconnected it?" I demanded," I nearly got raped! I really don't want to risk anything like that happening again. Please, Kota, just put it back in place, will ya?" The black haired male was being stubborn in his choice, unusually so," No, Eva, I am not going to put it back in place until I know I won't be interrupted by you and Mackenzie making out!"

"That's a terrible excuse for cutting the tether, dingbat, and you know it. You are hiding something, I know you are! You wouldn't do this on your own, Kota, and don't pretend that I'm saying that without knowing you. I know you as well as you know me."

"No, it's not...I'm just tired of dealing with you and Mackenzie being all lovey-dovey while I try to talk to you."

"If that the case, then why haven't you cut hers? I'm not stupid, so tell me what's going on!"

"How do you know I haven't cut Mackenzie's tether?"

"I'm her girlfriend and dorm mate, idiot, I talk to her on a daily basis. When I noticed you hadn't replaced mine shortly after it was gone, I asked her whether you had taken hers or not."

"Fine, I'll take hers away, too."

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Well, that's as far as this conversation is going so you'd best give up now, Eva."

"You are insufferable sometimes, Kota. Ya do know that, right?"

"Fully aware, oh sarcastic southern one."

"Will both of you shut the fuck up?" Mackenzie growls at us as she looks up from her book, The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, and we both look at our feet with sudden interest in our shoe ware choice. "Sorry lovely," I mutter and Mackenzie turns my head up to kiss my lips in apology for snapping at me. "No, I should be the one apologizing. You just were distracting me right when he was about to solve the case," she breathes against my lips," Besides, how could I not be so kind to my John Watson?" "You are such a sap, Sherlock," I mutter back.

I felt something hard and blunt hit me in the head, and I whipped my head around to see Zander standing there looking disgusted with Mackenzie's and I's affection for one another. "Fucking queer mutants," he taunts," go die in a whole." "Why don't you?" Madeline snaps back. Before yet another mini world war can break out yet again, a soft voice calls out," Eva, Mackenzie,can I talk to you two back in my dorm?"

I looked for the source of the voice and finally found the blond we ran into the other day, Mathew Williams. "Oh, hi Mathew," I replied and motioned to Kota to get up so Mackenzie and I could go with the other Canadian student. As we strided to go with Mathew, I glanced and nodded at Yujay, whose eyes flashed in suggestion. I prayed the others wouldn't instigate with Zander too much.

We quickly got to Mathew's dorm, and he let us in without a word. "So you wanted to talk with us?" Mackenzie said with a nonchalance to her tone. "Yeah, please don't be angry with them, but Arthur and Francis told us about your, ummm... powers," he started. I interrupted," Yeah, we figured as much. We just didn't want them telling people who would join with Zander." "Oh, okay..." he muttered," Well anyways, I wanted to let yo..you guys know that I know about the dreams you're sending to us. I would like to know if what I'm theorizing is correct." My girlfriend and I nodded in accecptance," Lay it on us."

"You guys were taken from your parents when you young, more than likely forcefully, and taken to the lab where you were tested on in various painful ways. It was all intended to create the perfect military machines. You were each given a serum that would affect your most prominate feature, personality wise, casuing it to manifest into your powers. Like you are quiet and sneaky, Eva. Mackenzie, you're very rugged, so tolerance to something very varilble, like the weather. Eva was the first to show signs and the scientists were very excited at first, but many were disappointed in your ability. They were forced to train you harshly as a spy rather than the front lines solider they wanted. The miliatary was forced to keep you all on the side lines until you were needed, so they sent you here," the Canadian took a breath," How am I doing so far?"

"..." I was utterly speechless. Yujay wasn't wrong in the slightest to say that Mathew would figure out our past first. "Are you sure one of our group didn't flat out tell you, because the only thing wrong so far is our reasoning for being here. We're here because Madeline, Kota, Yujay, and I helped everyone escape, and the Company, that we belong to apparetly, but last time I checked, I was a living breathing human... Sorry, anyways, the Company figured it would be better to allow us to hide in plain sight once they had found us again. Took them a year, but they managed it. They built this place, and hey woopty-doo here we are 10 years later," I paused," You can go on if you've figured out anything else."

"Only o...other thing I've noticed is that Zander has some connection to the Company you mentioned, not sure how, but you might be able to tell us, eh?" he said, hugging a polar bear cub that had been sitting on the couch. Mackenzie spoke up next," Yeah, we figured for a while now that Zander had some connection to them, but we don't know what that connection that might be. We may never know, and that's okay."

"So, now that you've got that figured out," I said," why don't we head over to Arthur's and Francis's dorm and go talk to them?" Mathew and Mackenzie followed me out the door. Little did I know just what I hadjust done to my friends andI by having that conversation with Mathew.

**[A/N] Well than guys, what did you think? Like it better with Canada is more involved?**

***means little Canadian or Canadian in an affectiante manner( not google translated).**

**Please review if you want me to post more of the story and go to my profile to vote on which story I should start after this one! Thanks for reading.**

**-Mouseh[A/N]**


End file.
